darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric Olie
Ric Olie was an NPC, the pilot of the Naboo Queen's royal barge. The Phantasmal Malevolence When the Trade Federation invaded Naboo, the Feds' Droids captured the palace hangar, holding all the pilots, including Olie, captive. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rescued them, they were all able to escape on the royal barge along with Jar Jar Binks, the Queen, and her entourage. Olie piloted the ship into orbit, trying to get it past the Federation blockade. As the royal barge tried to fly through the Federation blockade, the Feds opened fire on the ship, severely damaging it's shield generator. One more hit would've been enough to destroy the ship. R2-D2 volunteered to go out on the hull to fix the damage. There were a few other astromech droids on the hull working on it, but they were blasted away by the Feds firing on them. R2 was able to fix the generator, restoring the shields, and the ship was able to fly through the blockade to safety. Ric Olie reproted the ship was 23% damaged, but would be able to make it to Coruscant. Obi-Wan thought they should stop at the nearest planet for repairs. Qui-Gon agreed, and also wanted to add weapons to the ship, in case the Feds pursued. They headed to the nearest planet, Tatooine, a desert wasteland ruled by gangsters. The Queen sent for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and R2 to thank them for saving the ship. Obi-Wan tried to talk her into landing on Tatooine. The Queen allowed them one day on Tatooine to get the repairs and weapons they wanted. Ric Olie piloted the ship to Tatooine, and landed on the outskirts of the city, Mos Espa. He stayed on the ship with Obi-Wan, the Queen, and most of her entourage, while Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, R2, and the Queen's handamiden Padme headed to the town to find repairs and weapons for the ship. Olie stayed there the entire time, until the others returned with Anakin. When Qui-Gon had to duel with a Black Robed Figure, Olie obeyed Obi-Wan's orders to lift off the ship, and Qui-Gon was able to Force Jump safely onto the landing ramp as the ship took off. Olie piloted the ship to Coruscant without incident. When it was time for the others to leave Coruscant, he piloted the ship back to Naboo. He obeyed Jar Jar's orders to land the ship near Otoh Gunga. Everyone gathered around the shore leading to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, waiting for Jar Jar to return from there and give a report. He arrived and reported that the Gungans had all left the city to go to the secret hiding place in the swamp, to make exlopding soap bubbles for the fight filled with electric mosquitoes, and that these bubbles would be piled on the backs of the dinosaur ponies. Jar Jar led them to the hiding place, where they met the Gungans headed by Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals. The Queen appealed to the Gungans for aid, but was refused by Nass. She asked Jar Jar to negotiate. Jar Jar told Nass that they should help the Naboo humans defeat the Trade Federation droids, and then they could retrieve the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Nass agreed, but Jar Jar insisted he should demand payment for their aid: 10 humans per day so the Gungans would never have to worry about food again. At this point, Padme came forward to reveal that she, Padme Amidala was the real Queen of Naboo. She offered to sacrifice herself to the Gungans to save her people. Fortunately, Anakin came up with a better solution. He pointed out to Nass that without their help, the Gungans couldn't get to the Trade Federation orbital headquarters where the Orb was, and it'd be shame if someone should destroy the hq and the Orb along with it. Nass backed down, and agreed to help the humans. Everyone made their strategy. Jar Jar would lead the Gungans to fight the droid army by attacking them with the soap bubbles. Qui-Gon suggested they fill up the bubbles with water from the geysers at high tide. Meanwhile, everyone else would storm the palace through the hangar and take the Fed leaders captive. Jar Jar took charge of the Gungan army and led them into battle with a rousing speech. Everyone else stormed through the hangar where the Naboo space fleet was docked. Ric Olie and the other Pilots, who'd been rescued from the hangar and been on the royal barge all along on the trips to Tatooine, Coruscant, and back to Naboo came forward and took off in their space fleet to battle the Fed ships orbiting the planet. After the Trade Federation were defeated, everyone was back together at the palace when they were greeted by Palpatine, who announced that he'd been elected Chancellor. He also casually mentioned that as a retired Jedi, he had the courtesy title of Darth Sidious. He warned, however, that Valorum had disappeared like a phantom, and may become a menace. Now that they had the Orb, Obi-Wan insisted on giving it back to the Gungans, and Palpatine reluctantly agreed. Everyone was present for Qui-Gon's funeral, who had been killed by Darth Maul, where his body was being cremated. Obi-Wan promised Anakin he would train him in the ways of the Jedi. A big victory celebration was performed at the palace, where Padme formally gave back the Lost Orb to Boss Nass. A New Generation If Ric Olie was still alive 32 years later and living on Naboo, he was most likely killed along with everyone else on Naboo when Darth Vader ordered the planet's destruction from the laser of the Peace Moon.